Getting Arnold
by yourcrazystalkersbff
Summary: Sometimes people are stagnant in their ways, sometimes things don't miraculously change like you expect them to. All I knew was that I was tired of waiting for him to notice me. Starting college Helga decides to take matters into her own hands.
1. Getting Started

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hey Arnold or the characters.

"And it starts"

Sometimes people are stagnant in their ways, sometimes things don't miraculously change like you expect them to. All I knew was that I was tired of waiting for him to notice me. Although I wasn't the tomboy of my childhood anymore things still haven't changed. I was tired of letting things just fall where they may. I realized that I had to do something about. I had to grab this situation by the horns. That moment was when it all started.

It began on a blustery August afternoon a few weeks before my first year of college. Sitting on my bed I was resolute to put my plan into action. A plan that I haven't even began to formulate, but just the idea that I would somehow lure him to me seemed almost shallow. I didn't just want to have sex with him. If that were the case I could've easily taken advantage of him at one of Rhonda's notorious bashes since Arnolds such a lightweight when it concerns liquor. Not that he's a manwhore or anything like that. It's just that I want much more than that. I want him in his entirety, but that's pretty much a given considering how long I've harbored feelings for him. Nobody can know about my plans, not even my best friend Phoebe. She would think it's too immature to keep plotting since Arnold and I aren't even friends really were barely acquaintances at best.

Staring at my closet I thought of the days when I still had my Arnold shrine. I got rid of it after elementary school ended. Dr. Bliss helped me deal with my feelings in other ways. I've mellowed out over the years and even became friends with a lot of the other members of our fourth grade class. It seemed that I was on friendly terms with everyone except for Arnold. Outside of group settings he went out of his way to avoid me. When we were in group outings he would only make small talk and rarely made eye contact. What did I expect though when I was his childhood bully for years?

I was alarmed from my reverie by my cell phone ringing on my night stand. I quickly snatched it and answered it before the caller had a chance to hang up.

"Hi Helga", Phoebe cheerfully greeted.

"What's up Pheebs?" I responded.

"Did you hear about Rhonda's pre-college party? It's this Saturday. I was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Sure. I guess I might as well go since we're starting college."With that they said their goodbyes and hung up.

Everyone from the old gang was going to Hillwood University for college. Phoebe was considering going to Stanford since she got accepted but decided to stay with her friends. They had all grown up a lot since their PS 118 days. Rhonda was no longer as stuck up as she once was. Lila had stopped saying ever so and started acting like a normal person. Helga and Lila actually got along well now since she knew that she was no longer a threat because she was dating Arnie. Gerald and Phoebe became an official couple during their eighth grade year and have been going strong ever since. Gerald was also on the high school basketball team and got a full ride scholarship to play for the university. Helga was the top editor for the school newspaper so she received a scholarship for the university also although it wasn't full ride.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As I was brushing my hair I heard Big Bob calling for me downstairs. Walking down the stairs I saw Phoebe with a triumphant grin on her face. She was probably excited because I finally agreed to go to one of these. I haven't been to one of Rhonda's parties since junior year.

After we left my house and got into my Mitsubishi Eclipse she asked, "So why did you decide to go to this party Helga?"

I was expecting this. After "the incident" I was firmly against any of Rhonda's parties. "Well I figured since we're all going into college it'd be different, "I explained while turning the key in the ignition.

Phoebes left eyebrow was raised. She had a pretty good bullshit meter when it came to me. "Helga. You said you'd never go to one of Rhonda's parties as long as you lived though. I've been asking you if you wanted to go since senior year started and you always said no. What made you change your mind?"

"I thought it'd be a good change of scenery. There will probably be different people going anyway." My flimsy excuse didn't seem to cut it though.

She looked me in the eye. "Does this have to do with Arnold?"

At that I started getting perturbed and started driving a little faster. "What? Of course not? It has nothing to do with him. What would make you think that?"

Phoebe just sighed. "Well you still seem to like him and he did just get dumped by Audrina last week." She smirked at me when she saw my face light up.

"I didn't even know that they broke up, but I guess that just gives me more reason to go then."

At that we pulled up the long driveway to Rhonda's gleaming palace. Every time I went to her house it almost seemed to get bigger. It's already three stories with four separate wings. The freshly manicured lawn was lined with tiki lights. Inside the house was where the party was at though. Heading up to the front porch which was crowded with random couples and the occasional group of three or four you could already tell the house was packed. The thumping beat of the bass from the surround sound emanated from the front of the house.

As Phoebe and I entered the chaotic scene the scent of various kinds of alcohol lingered in the air. You could hear people cheering keg standers down the hall. There were a good mix of those who were underage and those who weren't. Some were sitting on couches while others danced in time with the 3OH3h song "Don't Trust a Hoe". Looking through the sea of bodies "dancing" I couldn't find Arnold anywhere. All I saw where a bunch of young adults grinding on each other.

Phoebe distracted me from my desperate search. "Hey Helga? I just saw Gerald go down the hall. I'm going to go catch up with him." That was her way of asking if she could ditch me.

"Ok. I was going to go to the kitchen anyway." I could use a drink plus Arnold might be there.

Phoebe smiled,"Ok. If you need me for any reason I'll be down the hall or you could call me." You could tell in her eyes that she was slightly nervous. Ever since the last party I went to I really don't blame her.

"I'll be fine Pheebs," I said with a reassuring smile. With I made a beeline for the kitchen.

The keg was already gone but there were several tubs of coronas, bud lights, and even a few bottles of red and white wine. Standing at the counter filling up her wine glass was the brunette hostess herself. Looking up from her glass she was surprised at who she found. Oh god Rhonda had seen me.

"Helga! Is that really you?" She exclaimed squinting slightly.

"No. It's Mary Queen of Scots. Who else would I be?" I sarcastically remarked back. The last thing I needed was to run into princess.

"I was just surprised by your presence since you haven't gone to one of my parties in a couple of years." She grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Why is that?"

I should have expected that from Rhonda. Even though we got along better than we used to she still liked to push my buttons from time to time. "I was busy during high school what with the paper and everything." I knew that was a shoddy excuse but she probably too buzzed to notice as Rhonda is a notorious light weight.

Going for the obvious question she inquired, "Well why did you decide to start coming now?" Her voice was laced with triumphant. It was almost like she already knew the answer to her question but just asked it to humor me.

"I just figured it would that there'd be new people here since we're starting college." I answered nonchalantly. I was about ready to come up with some excuse to bolt when I saw Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold come in from my peripheral vision.

**Author's Note**: Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. The Incident

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hey Arnold or the characters.

"The Incident"

As soon as I saw them coming in I turned away from Rhonda and called out to Phoebe. She smiled and brought the group over to me. Gerald had a puzzled look probably on account that I never come to these things. Arnold was also confused but not as much as Gerald. He looked more anxious than anything nervously tapping his fingers on his unopened corona bottle. Phoebe winked at Helga when the boys weren't looking.

Rhonda seeing that she was just brushed aside interrupted the group questioning Helga once again. "Why would you want to come back after what happened last time?" Her voice held an edge of ire.

Everyone in the group look astonished at the audacity of her inquiry. Even Rhonda normally wouldn't go that far with a subject so sensitive. Princess just crossed the line right there. "Why would you even ask me that? It's none of your damn business what I do or why I do it?" I gave Phoebe an apologetic look and turned to Gerald. "Can you give Phoebe a ride back? I'm leaving." He sympathetically nodded yes. I dashed out of the kitchen all the way till I reached my car.

I felt like such a coward running away like that. There was a reason I didn't go to parties since that chilly October night.

The sudden gust of wind blew Helga's skirt up slightly of her vampire costume. Most of the girls used Halloween as an excuse to wear slutty costumes, but Helga just liked Halloween. It was a time when TV always had horror movies on, when you could scare people and no one got really angry about it, and you could be someone else even if it was only for a night. It was a small escape from reality that just added to the excitement of the holiday.

Phoebe and Helga arrived at Rhonda's costume party right when it started. Her petite best friend wore a Hogwarts Ravenclaw outfit from Harry Potter. Phoebe was one of those diehard fans who've read all the books and seen all of the movies. Helga liked the series too but not nearly as much as Phoebe did.

The Michael Jackson song "Thriller" was blasting throughout the house. Some already intoxicated teens were trying their best to do the dance that went with the song in the elbow to elbow packed crowd. In some areas it almost looked like they were about to form a mosh pit.

As the girls entered the living room they looked around almost overwhelmed by the scene. Rhonda must have invited people from other schools because her parties where never this packed. Even though the night was relatively cold for October the house was burning up from all the bodies heating it up. The living room windows were even fogged up.

Helga and Phoebe shared a look. Phoebe asked with concern, "Where are all are friends? I don't even see anybody we know here."

Helga nonchalantly responded, "Rhonda probably just invited some people from other schools. They're probably in the kitchen or down the hall. We should go look for them." With that Helga grabbed her friends' hand and weaved through the crowd to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen they only saw a few groups scattered with drinks in hand, but not anyone they knew. "Helga, I don't see anyone here. Maybe they're just not here yet. After all a lot of people tend to show up late to these things."

Helga snatched a drink from the orange tub. "Well Pheebs, I'm going to go see if anyone's playing beer pong yet. You coming?" I might as well get something out of this.

Phoebe normally didn't like to watch them play; she wanted to keep an eye on her friend since Helga had a tendency to get into squabbles after playing sometimes. She gave a half hearted smile, "Sure."

Making their way to the room down the hall Helga noticed Rhonda whispering to Nadine and Lila down towards the end of the hall. Maybe it was just her imagination but she could have sworn she heard her mention Arnold. When they caught Helga staring the other two girls giggled and whispered in response. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she was suspicious. Turning a corner into the beer pong room she glanced at Phoebe who hadn't seemed to notice the other girls.

Helga had to ask though just to be sure. She whispered into Phoebe's ear, "Did you see Rhonda and her two lackeys down the hall?"

"No. Why?", she whispered back looking puzzled.

Helga whisper shouted, "I think I heard them mention Arnold!" The three guys at the ping pong table were starting to give them strange looks. Helga noticed and pulled Phoebe out of the room into another down the hallway.

It turned out to be a walk-in coat closet. Now talking at a normal level Helga continued, "They might have figured me out. They're probably laughing at me and you know Rhonda will tell everybody. She'll make sure to tell him first though!"Helga looked like she about to lose it. All of the years of sufficient secrecy to just be thrown away in a matter of moments. She even got rid of the shrines and kept the stalking to a minimum. Sure she'd still insult him every once in a while but she still kept her feelings pretty well hidden. Or so she thought.

Phoebe tried to calm her troubled friend, "Helga, it might not have anything to do with you. One of them could just have a crush on him or something." After uttering those words Phoebe knew that she had made a mistake. All she did was offer one bad situation over another although this one being less severe.

To her surprise Helga almost looked relieved at Phoebe's explanation. "I've dealt with competition before I could deal with it again." Over the years Helga has watched Arnold go through short relationships where the feelings fade as quickly as they showed up.

Although Helga accepted Phoebe's idea over her original one going back to the beer pong room she decided she'd still be on her guard. By the time they got back a beer pong game was in full swing with several onlookers circled around the table. Phoebe noticed Gerald in the crowd and alerted Helga of his presence. The teens greeted each other. Helga thought it was odd that Arnold wasn't with him. Luckily Phoebe did as well, "Where's Arnold?"

Gerald explained that he went to the bathroom and would probably be back soon. Helga was surprised by the amount of people at one beer pong game. They must have some really good players. She asked Gerald, "So who are the guys playing?" She pointed at the table.

"Oh. The one on the left is Rob. The one on the right is Andy." He continued in an impressed tone, "I've heard that Rob is the reigning champ of HS 119."

Helga didn't look all that moved. "What about the other guy?"

Gerald laughed incredulously, "Just some random fool challenging him."

Observing the table she did notice that the left player did seem to be crushing the right. This guy obviously lacked any real competition in his opponent . As the game ended she considered playing herself. Among all her high school peers she seemed to be one of the better ones at holding her liquor. Rob didn't really seem that formidable anyway. He was of relatively short stature of only 5 4' with a slight build and scrawny limbs. His pale face and beady brown eyes underneath his thick black framed glasses didn't seem all that threatening. Other than his messy red hair he almost reminded her of a less insane version of Curly.

As the game ended with his victory he challenged anyone else who was willing to play him. Finding him to be an easily defeated adversary Helga stepped up to the plate. From there they started a grueling match that lasted about a half an hour. Helga drank so many shots that she couldn't see straight much less control her motor skills yet she still ended up winning. She left Rob's ego badly bruised with one of his first losses coming from a girl. Phoebe and even Gerald cheered for her the entire game not noticing that their football headed friend was still nowhere to be found.

A cheerful Helga stumbled to her two friends. Phoebe let her lean on her for support to help her walk. They congratulated her on her win.

Then a drunken Helga sputtered out, "Where's my Arnold? He'll be happy that I won!" Gerald started laughing uncontrollably at her calling Arnold "hers". Phoebe looked distraught knowing that Helga would regret that slip of tongue in the morning. After Gerald ceased his laughter he decided that to go look for Arnold since it was unlike him to just leave for that long.

Helga started complaining about having to go to the bathroom. When Phoebe told her that she would just take her home since it's getting late Helga staggered down the hallway at a fast pace. Phoebe was shocked since her friend seemed to have trouble even walking so she decided to run after her. Helga ran into a room swiftly opened the door thinking it was the bathroom.

What she saw made her release a blood curdling scream. On the bed was a scantily clad Rhonda in only her bra and underwear straddling a semi-conscious shirtless Arnold. Rhonda looked Helga dead in the eye with a smirk of victory. At that moment she knew that this was personal even in her drunken state.

Hearing Helga's scream Phoebe sprinted to the room as fast as her legs could carry her. When she entered the scene before her explained it all. The worst part was Helga's distressed demeanor. Her best friend looked like someone had destroyed everything she held dear in one fell swoop. Seeing Helga like that made her overcome with a sense of rage she'd never known before. She gave Rhonda a look of intense disgust and hatred. Rhonda's gaze back was almost challenging her to do something about it.

Before Phoebe's emotions could let her get the best of her Helga came back to life after her shock and bolted out of the room before the tears could start. Phoebe had trouble keeping track of her with the crowd blocking her line of sight, but she eventually caught up with her. When she did Phoebe led her weeping friend to her car. Since Helga was in no condition to drive she asked for her keys and drove her home. She ended up spending the night with her heart broken best friend.

Authors Note: I'd like to thank my readers. I'd also like to thank my reviewer Mischievous One 17 for the review. I bet you weren't expecting that. Or maybe you were. I don't know. Anyways tell me what you think in a review. :D


	3. A Dream within a Dream

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own Hey Arnold or the characters.

**A/N**: This chapter's from Arnolds POV. I'm also adding some things Arnold might not have known for clarification's sake. ;)

"A Dream within a Dream"

Watching a distraught Helga run from the party after Rhonda's snide comment Arnold couldn't help but wonder why she was so upset. Although Rhonda was being somewhat rude it didn't make sense why it would hurt Helga so much. Usually when she was upset with Rhonda she would just yell at her or ignore her. She never would give her the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Rhonda must have really hit a nerve with her. He looked at Gerald who seemed like he was trying to stay out of it. Nobody wanted to get caught up in a fight between Helga and Rhonda if they could help it.

I glanced at a smug Rhonda who gave me a knowing wink. Ever since the Halloween party of junior year she's been staring at me in the classes we share and trying to flirt with me. Gerald told me that he thinks she has a crush on me since we apparently hooked up at her Halloween party, which is strange because I don't really remember much about that night. You would think that I would remember something like that. But that night had a weird hazy quality almost like that of a dream.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Gerald and I approached the Lloyd residence I couldn't help but get a feeling that this night would be different, yet not in a good way. It was a strange gut feeling that I couldn't shake no matter how irrational it seemed. It just couldn't be ignored. Trying not to show this I put on a fake smile so as not to worry anyone. Gerald appeared pretty stoked for this party grinning broadly in his red boxer costume. I just decided to wear my baseball uniform and call it a costume. Gerald didn't really consider it a costume, but was glad that I at least tried this year.

Entering the building I noticed that it was more crowded than Rhonda's other parties but figured she probably just invited people from other schools. Finding the dance floor (living room) to be too crowded we went into the kitchen figuring we might find some of our friends from school. When we first arrived there it was empty except for a red headed guy who slightly resembled Curly. Thinking it was him wearing his version of a costume I called what I thought was his name.

He just gawked at me like I was an imbecile for a moment. Then his nasally voice broke the awkward silence, "Why did you call me Curly? Do I look like I'm from the three stooges?"

Gerald was trying to contain himself from laughing at my obvious mistake and this guy's reaction.

Feeling my face heat up from embarrassment I sputtered out an apology, "I'm sorry. I just thought that you were somebody else."

His face went back to a detached expression, "It's okay." Then he walked off.

With the red head gone Gerald started chuckling uncontrollably.

"It's not that funny, Gerald", I stated rolling at my eyes at my best friends antics.

"Arnold do you know who that is?" Gerald asked recovering from his bout of laughter.

"Obviously not considering I just called him Curly."

Gerald smugly answered his own question, "He's the reigning champ of beer pong of HS 119."

"What does that matter? It's just beer pong. It's not even a real sport." That guy didn't even look like he could hold his liquor anyway.

Gerald seemed unaffected, "Well he looks like he could be related to Curly and if he's anywhere near loony as him then I wouldn't mess with him."

Unbeknown to Arnold and Gerald there was another conversation going on in the hallway.

Lila, Nadine, and Rhonda were huddled together in a circle gossiping about various students when Nadine mentioned that she saw Arnold and Gerald arrive earlier. Rhonda's face lit up at the mention of Arnold which did not go unnoticed by her friends.

Lila smirked at Rhonda, "You have a thing for him don't you?"

Rhonda blushed playing coy, "For who?"

Lila rolled her eyes, "For Arnold of course. Gerald is dating Phoebe and you've seemed to have your eye on him lately."

Seeing that Rhonda looked uncomfortable Nadine piped in, "Mentioning Phoebe I was her and Helga walking in not too long ago. Maybe we should say hi to them."

Rhonda scoffed, "Don't get me wrong Nadine I like Phoebe, but I can't stand that blonde oaf of a friend she has."

Lila's interest piqued she decided to ask an obvious question, "Why is that?"

"She just rubs me the wrong way. She's so demanding and bitchy", she declared with a frustrated Rhonda.

Nadine interjected, "She's a lot better than she used to be Rhonda."

Rhonda was exasperated but leveled with her, "I guess in some ways, but in others she's worse."

Lila interjected with a knowing smirk, "She's a lot nicer to everyone and doesn't pick on Arnold anymore. I guess you could even consider them friends."

"They have been a little chummy lately. Haven't they?"

Lila nodded, egging her on, "It's strange that she used to pick on him in particular. In elementary school it seemed like she had some sort of a crush on him. Maybe she's figured out that being mean to him doesn't work."

Rhonda was fuming but trying to appear calm, "Or maybe she just doesn't like him anymore."

Lila laughed, "Have you seen her around him? She obviously still does. He's the only one dense enough not to realize it."

Nadine giggled a bit at that but stopped as soon as she saw how angry Rhonda was getting.

Rhonda snapped, "Well if that's the case we're going to have to change something about that."

Lila grinned in success, "I knew you liked him."

Rhonda just blushed trying to hide her embarrassment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We decided to leave the kitchen after it started getting crowded as the party started moving along to go look for our classmates. After searching the dance floor and the porch and not seeing anyone we recognized we ended up going to heading for the beer pong room since quite a bit of people where heading that way.

Shuffling into the room I noticed a crowd was starting to form around the beer pong game. Once I started watching the game I spotted the guy we talked to earlier that I mistaken for Curly. He seemed to have the upper hand on his opponent who had two more empty shots than him. The other guy was stumbling as he tried to get his paddle to hit the ball. Feeling uncomfortable watching someone I offended I made an excuse of going to the bathroom so I could get some air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Breaking the pause Lila spoke up, "So since we now know about your infatuation with a certain football headed classmate of ours what do you propose we do about it?"

Nadine volunteered, "Maybe you should ask him out or something Rhonda."

"I can't ask him out. I have to make him come to me."

Lila nodded in agreement, "She can't just ask him Nadine. It'll make her look desperate. Plus the man's supposed to ask the woman to the first date."

Nadine looked offended, "Last time I checked we were living in the twenty-first century, Lila. A girl can ask a guy out. If you don't like my idea then what do you suggest she does?"

"Well we could just get him drunk and Rhonda could swoop in and take him to her room", she said nonchalantly.

"Lila, she won't stoop to that! That's ridiculous!" Nadine exclaimed.

Lila coolly responded, "Well how bout' you let her decide that for herself."

Both girls turned to Rhonda waiting for her answer.

"Why don't I try _chatting _with Arnold to around and see if he's interested in me first. If that doesn't work we can always fall back on Lila's plan."

Lila looked pleased with Rhonda's decision. Nadine on the other hand was a bit disappointed in her best friend, but was somewhat relieved that she didn't jump straight to Lila's plot. Nadine grimaced, realizing that was probably the most she could ask for out of her brunette companion. Sometimes she wondered how they were even friends at all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As I was trying to make my way to front porch I was approached by the hostess herself. She seemed to be smiling just a bit too broadly. That's when the bad gut feeling I had earlier came back with a vengeance.

Rhonda greeted in a low voice, "Hi, Arnold."

The way she was staring at me made me a little nervous. "Hey, Rhonda."

She stepped forward in my personal space, "Are you _enjoying_ yourself at my party? It is my job to know as the hostess."

The way she overemphasizes enjoying is kind of strange. She is the hostess, but if I didn't know better I'd think she's flirting with me. "Yes, I was just trying to find my way to the bathroom."

She giggled, "Well, you're going the wrong way. How about I help you find it."

Okay. Now I'm certain that she's flirting with me. "Actually, I think I could hold it. I should go find Gerald. He's probably wondering where I am."

Rhonda almost looked desperate now. "Arnold you can't go without trying some of my champagne. It's just a delight."

Well, this is awkward. If I say no I'll look like a jerk and what could one drink hurt. "Okay."

With my compliance she dragged me arm in arm to the kitchen. To my surprise Lila and Nadine where waiting next to a counter with a bottle of champagne. Nadine was looking for a bottle opener while Lila was just smiling brightly.

Lila spoke up, "So glad that your back Rhonda. Oh, and Arnold's here too. What a surprise?"

Nadine rolled her eyes at Lila's lack of inconspicuousness.

"Well I ran into Arnold and since he was all alone I thought he could use a glass of champagne", Rhonda replied, "After all what kind of a hostess would I be to not show him a good time."

After a long search Nadine finally located the bottle opener and poured them all a glass of champagne.

Lifting up her glass Rhonda announced, "I would like to make a toast", after getting everyone's attention she continued, "To prosperity, wealth, and good friends. Cheers!" The group of four went around and clanked all their glasses together.

After that one drink turned into two, which turned into four, and so on. Eventually it got to the point where I had trouble walking. After that I don't really remember anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rhonda's POV

After a total of what must've been ten drinks Arnold was completely wasted. He had trouble even walking, so I got Lila to help me walk with him to my room. Nadine refused because she said what I was doing was wrong. Even though Nadine's my best friend there was a reason why she didn't go out with that many guys. She just was such a party pooper sometimes.

Anyways after getting him to my room Lila left. I told him that he could crash here. I went into the bathroom and changed into some lingerie a bought a while ago when I vacationed in Paris. Upon returning from the bathroom connected to the room I found him only in his boxers. He must have changed because he thought he was just sleeping here. Or maybe he likes me more than I thought.

As soon as a straddle him I hear the door open. To my surprise I find Helga who looks a bit drunk herself. She looks horrified. Well I guess Lila was right then. She screams as though she walked in on a murdered body. Well, it serves her right too for treating everyone like dirt for years.

Not long after her scream I see a distraught Phoebe emerge from the hall. I've never seen her so pissed off in my life. I guess I'm a new member of her shit list. That's okay though. We were never really close anyway. The moment's over after Helga starts weeping and runs away.

As I glance down at Arnold I realize that I can't go through with this. Nadine was right this isn't the way to get him. Maybe one day I'll actually listen to her. After that I just went back to my bathroom and changed into pajamas and went to bed upstairs.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I've been busy. Well did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review.


End file.
